A Different Time and Place
by MoonStoneCat125
Summary: Everyone knows in the origional Hunger Games Peeta saved Katniss, by throwing the bread. but what if she met someone else, who wasn't Peeta who saved her this time and they became more than friends? What happenes when she volunteer's for her sister in the Hunger games? Anything can happen, when he's also in the Games with her!
1. Chapter 1

**A different Time and Place**

**Authors Note- Hello! It's me again! I have another idea for a hunger games story. Shocking, I know! Haha **

**I hope you all like this one too, i'm not going to stop writing chapter for all the others, but when the creative bug catches me, i have to succumb to it's wishes haha **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"Noo! No! Please! No! Katniss! Save me! Please!" Agonizing screams of terror woke Katniss up from her slumber. She rolled quickly, falling off the side of the bed but recovering quickly. Standing she climbed back onto the bed and pulled the other occupant into her arms, quietly shushing and rocking her.

"Shh Prim, Prim Prim, it's okay Prim, shh wake up, your fine, nothings happening to you, your fine. Nothings going to happen to you little duck, I wont let it. Shh, shhh..." Her mantra continued on for a few more seconds before the little girl in her arms woke with a cry, and clung onto Katniss with surprising strength for one so small.

"Katniss! They called my name, they called my name today! I don't want to go, please don't make me!" The sobs were heart wrenching and they killed Katniss even more when she heard them. She only wished she could say to Prim that she didn't have to go, but they had no choice. She was of reaping age now.

"Don't worry little duck, your name wont be called. You only have one slip of paper with your name on in there. You wont be called. I said i'd keep you safe and I will. That's why told you not to get any terressa, because it's not worth you being called up when i can do it. It's going to be okay Prim, don't worry. It's early, why don't you try and get some more sleep? I'm going to go out and meet Gale, like we always do, okay?" Sher carded her fingers through the blonde locks on her little sister head and leaned back, wiping away all the stray tears. Prim nodded and Lay back down, letting Katniss tuck her in and kiss her on the forehead. As Katniss stood up and turned to walk away, a quiet voice stopped her.

"Katniss?" Her voice sounded so quiet and childlike it almost broke her heart.

"Yes little duck?" She looked back at her sister and even on the small bed that they both had to share, it made her look a lot smaller than she actually is.

"Can you sing to me? Please? You know i sleep better when you do..." Her small voice wavered just slightly and it made Katniss' heart clench painfully. She put a soft smile on her face, one that only a select few people ever saw, and knelt by the bed once again.

Opening her mouth the soft bu peaceful words flowed out.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow,_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow,_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eye's,_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise,_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm,_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm,_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow you bring them true,_

_Here is the place where i love you._

Half way through the song, Prim's eyes started to close. Outside, there were no birds singing, they were all waiting for Katniss to finish her song, just like every time she sings.

Her Melodious voice continued on with the song.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away,_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray,_

_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay,_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm,_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm,_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow you bring them true,_

_Here is the place where i love you._

Her beautiful voice tapered off at the end and ended in a soft hum as she watched the peaceful rise and fall of her sister chest. Staying there for a moment, reveling in the silence that followed, she stood up and the birds started singing again. Only this time they wern't singing their random tunes anymore, they were all singing 'The Valley Song' that she just sang. Another small smile was on her face, but it dissapeared as she thought of what today was.

'_Reaping day. A day where two unfortunate people are basically thrown to their deaths. And there's no way out of it.'_ A grimace pushed on her face as she looked over to the other side of the room, where their mother lay, still asleep. She hadn't move when Prim started screaming, nor when she had sang. Shaking her head, she looked away and started to get changed into her hunting gear. Her relationship with her mother had never been that good and it had disintegrated as soon as her father passed away.

Her father worked in the mines. And one day, not long after her 11th birthday, something happened in the mines. There was an explosion and when the alarms went off, everyone went into a panic. There were many explosions in the mines, but never when there were people in there. Rushing through the crows of people, Katniss found her mother and sister sitting on the ground with everyone else who had family in the mines, waiting for the verdict. Sitting with them, they waited for the lifts to come to the surface. The lifts kept coming up, bring less and less people each time it came up. Some bought up the dead bodies and the family's were left to grieve there losses. It got to the end of the day and no more people came up. No body was found of her father. And they wern't the only family. Gale's family the Hawthorne's also lost their father and his body was never recovered. That's how they met and became best friends. The families of the deceased got a months worth of money to keep them going while they grieved and found themselves a job, but Katniss' mother never did recover. She basically shut down and wouldn't do anything, wouldn't move or speak sometimes. Katniss basically became the head of the Everdeen family there and then. She was left to her own devices, trying to find ways of getting money and food to feed her sister , because when that months money ran out, they were on there own.

She didn't figure it out quick enough and after that moth, boh her and Prim were starving to death with no hope. That is until somebody gave her something. Something that gave her hope and the will to live. Ever since then, she's been braking the law and going beyond the district fences to hunt game with her Bow and Arrow, just like her father taught her. Sometime since then, Gale has joined her. He made the snares and the traps to catch things, as well as collecting herbs and berries while Katniss hunted bigger things and animals that flew. He collects the herbs for Katniss' mother, because even though she's hardly there and can't even look after he daughters, she's the best healer they have in district 12. And she's teaching Prim to follow in her footsteps.

Ever since then, she's become well know for her game, how she shoots them and how she and Gale basically feed the whole district. Even the peacekeepers turn a blind eye to them, because they are almost as bad off as the rest of the district. But she also remains a mystery to just about everyone. They know of her but she stays to herself. She stopped going to school as soon as Prim started, hung around Gale more, and traded her good at the Hob...

Shaking herself out of those thoughts, she pulled on her fathers hunting jacket, pulled the side to her face and took a long sniff. It still smelt slightly of him. Pulling her hair out and braiding it to the side, leaving a few locks loose, she walked quietly out of the door and followed her daily path to the Meadow and then to the fences that stop the people going across the boarder. She stopped and listened for a few seconds and when the tell tale buzzing of electricity wasn't heard, she climbed through the gap and ran off into the woods.

Finding the tree she wanted, she pulled out her bow. The log on the floor hid her sheath of Arrows, which she also pulled out. For the next half an hour, she hunted game, mostly squirrels and birds, when movement caught her eye. It was something big and she froze, waiting for it to move into sight. It was a deer, and fully grown to. She moved slowly, as to not startle it and put an arrow on her bow and pulled it back, aiming steadily at it's eye. She was about to let go when a twig snapped behind her and the deer ran off. Turning at speed she had the arrow pointed at Gales head before she could realize who it was.

Stepping back, with his hands up and a cheeky grin on his face, he spoke to her. "Hey Catnip!" the nickname may annoy her, but it was only ever him that got away with calling her that. Anyone else who tried, knew not to do it again.

"Gale! You scared it away. That was the first deer i'd seen since last year." She slipped her arrow back into the sheath and slapped his arm. He laughed at her and slung his arm around her shoulder and lead her off to their usual place.

The sat in comfortable silence before Gale started talking. "Do you ever you could just leave? Get away from here and keep going?"

"Every single day. I know we could do it, bit I have Prim to look after and you have your brothers." He answer was quick, almost like they'd already had this conversation before.

"We could bring them with us!" Gale turned to look at her and caught the incredulous look on her face.

"Prim? In the woods? Are you serious?" her laugh finished that sentence and once again they sat in silence. A loud buzzing was heard and the winds picked up. Over head, there was a hovercraft going over, signally that the reaping was about to starts. Gale covered Katniss and pulled her over to the bushes. Once it was gone, they looked at each other and started walking back. The grabbed what they had caught and found. Grabbing a few berried out fo the back, Gale started to eat them.

"Happy hunger games..." he threw a berry in the air for Katniss to catch and she did, in her mouth. "And may the odds be ever in your favor!" she finished the sentence for him, putting on the posh Capital voice that everyone there seemed to use.

Walking back through the woods and hiding the bow and arrow once again, they went and sold everything they bought at the hob. Splitting off, Katniss went over to the old womans stall and handed her the bag of berries in trade for some coins. She was going to walk away when something caught her attention. She picked it up and saw it was a circle pin, with a bird inside. Looking questionably up at the woman, she explained.

It's a mocking-jay. It's meant to protect you against things." Her voice was old and raspy but Katniss payed no attention to that.

"How much?" Katniss' thought went to Prim. It would keep her safe, to make her think that at least. The old woman gazed at her and gave a soft smile. Waving her off she said she could keep it. Smiling back at her and a thank you later, she was walking back to her house to get dressed for the reaping.

Walking through the door she saw her sister, ready and dressed and looking wonderful.

"Look at you! You look so pretty! But you might want to watch that tail little duck." Katniss smiled as she tucked the back of her shirt all the way in. During this she gave Prim the pin and told her it will protect her , if she wasn't there. The moment was ruined by their mother.

"I laid something out for you to." The smile was off Katniss' face and she froze for a second before responding.

"Okay, i'll be right out." After a quick scrub in the 'bath' they had she dried off and put on the dress that was laid out for her. It was one of her mothers old ones and it actually fit her.

Doing her hair in a braid and then wrapping it around the back of her head, she was ready to go. Walking out of the bedroom, her mother stood there. "You look beautiful." no knowing how to respond she turned to look at Prim.

"I wished i looked like you Katniss." Prim was always telling her how she'd love to look like her and her response was every time the same things.

"Oh but i wish i looked like you little duck!" 'little duck' was what her father used to call prim, since she's the prettiest of them all. Katniss was 'his little hunter' or 'Kat' not that anyone calls her that anymore. Except one person that is.

The bell tolls, telling everyone they have 5 minutes to make it to the square. Kneeling down in front of Prim, she tells her one last thing. "When we get there, there going to prick your finger and draw a little blood, only aa little and then you go and stand in your age group until the reaping is over and then i'll come and collect you okay? You have nothing to worry about, i'll be there the whole time okay? And so will mum and Gale? Okay. Lets go."

Holding her hand all the way to the line, she sneds her through first, keeping an eye on her even when her finger got pricked. Walking fast to where she's meant to be, she saw Gale and nodded. Trying to find Prim was hard, as she was so small. By the time she had, Effie Trinket was on the stage welcoming everyone.

"Hello. Hello and welcome to the 84th annual Hunger games Isn't it so exciting? Okay, before we call up the tributes, were going to watch this short film from the Capital."

She turned, with a smile on her face, as she watched the big screen. Everyone else there didn't care, but they had no choice. All the way through it, Gale and Katniss were making faces at each other.

"Wow, bring a tear to my eye every time we watch that! Now! Onto the tributes, ladies first! she wandered over the bows on the right of the stage and put her hands in, waving it around and around as she picked a slip of paper. Pulling it out, she totted back over to the microphone and pulled it apart. Taking a deep breath she said clearly "Primrose Everdeen!"

**Authors Note - Sorry for leaving it here, but i didn't think you'd want a really long chapter to read for the first chapter. I hope you like it and I know some things might give clues to what's actually happening here. Because this isn't the normal Hunger games like it seems soo far ;)**

**Enjoy xx**

**~Kitty**


	2. Chapter 2

**A different Time and Place**

**Authors Note- Hello! It's me again! I have another idea for a hunger games story. Shocking, I know! Haha **

**I hope you all like this one too, i'm not going to stop writing chapter for all the others, but when the creative bug catches me, i have to succumb to it's wishes haha **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

The world stopped. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Blood rushed through her ears, sounding louder than it should. Her heart pounded in her chest, slowing down to the point of it almost not being there, she couldn't believe the name that was called. _'Primrose Everdeen'._ Her little sister. Prim, her precious little sister, her little duck. She sucked in a breath and the world came back into focus to hear see Prim slowly walking forward. Her legs moved of their own accord and she was walking in a line, following Prim. A voice screamed out Prims name and it took her a moment to realize she was the one screaming. Prim screamed back yelling for her but the peacekeepers kept walking her forward. A split second decision was made in her mind and she yelled it out before she could stop herself. "I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

No noise was made, as she pushed past the peacekeepers holding her sister. She grabbed her sister and pushed her behind her, holding her head high as she finished. Effie didn't know what to do for a moment. During this time Katniss was holding her sister. "Katniss no! No Katniss! please don't!" Prim cried out, tears going down her face. Katniss held hers in but barely. "Go find mum! Prim, please! Go find mum!" making sure she kept her face calm, she tried to get her sister to let her go. The peacekeeper were about to pull her away, Gale came over, and picked Prim up over her shoulder, her cried dimming out as she got further away. She put on a brave face as she marched up the steps to the stage.

"And what is your name my dear?" Effie sounded ever so pleased. Nothing ever made her seem sad, no matter how many times she had to do this.

"Katniss Everdeen." she said blandly. From the corner of her eye, she saw the towns only living victor walk up to her and slung his arm around her shoulders. "I like this one... She's got... She's got... She's got spunk! And Spirit... More than.. You!" he slurred, sounding and looking drunk as he pointed to the camera's. She shrugged him off and didn't even try and stop him as he fell off the stage.

"And i bet my hair that, that was your little sister." Katniss didn't speak, just nodded in concent. Effie smiled all the more, before turning towards the crowd again.

"Let's have a round of applause for our first ever volunteer!" she clapped her hands delicately and fast, the smile and the clapping slowly tapered off as no one joined in.

The crowd all bought three fingers to their lips, kissed it and then put them to the sky. It was a sign of respect and love in District 12. She cleared her throat and wandered over to the other side of the stage where the boys bowl was placed.

"And now, for the boys!"

The only thought going through her head at this moment was _'I just hope it's not Gale. I don't know what i'd do if I hat to leave Prim here alone, with no one to help her survive.'_

"Peeta Mallark!" The name didn't mean a thing to her, other than he worked at the Bakery and had 2 brothers.

The crowd slowly parted for a average sized 16 year old, he was in her class, he looked terrified. His mouth remained open in shock as he slowly walked onto the stage.

Effie walked into the middle of them and told us to shake hands. Katniss lifted her hand to Peeta's and gave a strong shake, not betraying the absolute terror he's actually feeling.

"Great! This years Tributes!" she clapped once again and no one joined in. They once again gave the sign of respect as they were led through the doors behind them.

Led into separate rooms, they were informed that they could have visitors. Not long after the door closed behind her, it opened again to reveal Prim and her mother. Prim ran straight into her awaiting arms and she smoothed down the back of her hair, whispering into the top of her head.

"Don't worry, Gale will bring you Game and you have your goat where you can eat and sell cheese. You'll be okay. You'll be okay." Prim stood back from her and whispered in a heartbreaking voice. "You'll come back wont you? You have to come back. You have to! Promise me that! Katniss, promise me!"

Katniss nodded before she thought about it, she knew she wanted to come back and she was going to try her hardest to. She stood up and faced here mother. "You cannot go away again, i wont be there to look after her. You have to stay this time, no matter how hard, you have to stay. Understand?Don't cry." She was pulled into an awkward hug by her mother, which she didn't return. Letting go, she turned back to prim and gave her one last hug as the peacekeeper walked through the door.

"Times up." the voice intoned. Prim grabbed her around the middle and didn't let go. Her mother walked out and waited for Prim. "Prim, let go, it'dd be fine. Let go!" she pushed Prim off her and let her be pulled through the door. She went to the window and closed her eye's. There was a sound behind the door and she turned to see it revealing Gale. She ran up to him and hugged him around his neck. He lifted her up and hugged her back.

"You can't let them starve Gale, you just can't! You have to help them. Please!" He nodded into his head into her hair and promised her he would. They stayed like that until the time was up. When the peacekeepers came into the room, she panicked.

"Don't let them starve, Gale, don't let them starve!" She screamed as they pulled him backwards. "Don't worry, I wont!" he managed to finish his sentence just as the doors closed. She heaved a breath as the door opened once again, except this time it was Haymitch. He nodded at her and opened the door wider and gestured for her to go out first.

Minutes later, both her and Peeta were being led onto the train. Sitting down next to each other, they sat in silence as the train set off.

Haymitch sat in front of them, drinking what Katniss thought was whiskey out of a tumbler. Peeta shifted and sat forward, nervously shifting.

"So... Any advice?" his voice even sounded nervous and Katniss rolled her eye's. Never show a potential opponent your weakness. She knew that as did most of the other tributes.

"Hold your horses. I need a drink first." Haymitch didn't sound as drunk as he did earlier on stage, so maybe it was all an act? Katniss couldn't help but think that. She'd only met Haymitch a few times before, and he was always nice enough to her and his personality suited hers just fine.

"What about us? We need tips on how to survive, your meant to be our mentor. So mentor us!" His voice rose slightly while both Haymitch and Katniss stared at him in boredom.

"My advice is... Stay alive." he gave a huffed laugh and took a swig of his drink. Peeta's hand shot out to try and grab it but it didn't work. His foot ended up on Peeta's chest, keeping him in the chair while Katniss looked on, a very small smirk on her face.

"You going have to do more than that if you want to win these games." the foot left and Peeta sat there sulking. Haymitch them turned to Katniss and raised his glass as well as his eyebrow.

"And you, are you going to try and get answers?" he sounded a lot more sober than he did with Peeta and she knew he was trying to get something across. _'Do you know what will happen now?'_ She thought about her answer before she said it.

"What's the point in asking you the questions now, when they'll be answered soon anyway?" she answered him back as coolly as she spoke before. _'I'll get my answers when we get there'._

He nodded to her and took another drink. Not much later Effie walked in announcing that dinner was ready. They followed her into the dining cart and sat down. Peeta started eating first, just about cramming everything hey could, in his mouth. Katniss grimaced and saw matching ones on the two other faces.

Knowing, even though she's hungry, would never look and eat like that. She picked up her fork and slowly started to eat with manner and saw a smile and nod off Effie and an appraising look on Haymitch face.

The night passed un eventfully and she went to the roo assigned for her. She fell asleep thinking of those she left behind and those she'll be meeting.

'_Soon, we'll be together soon, and then we can work things out from there'_

**Authors Note - I know it's shorter than the last chapter, but i didn't want to continue it on much longer after this. I hope you all like this! **

**Is it going well? Review it please!**

**~Kitty**


	3. Chapter 3

**A different Time and Place**

**Authors Note- Hello! It's me again! I have another idea for a hunger games story. Shocking, I know! Haha **

**I hope you all like this one too, i'm not going to stop writing chapter for all the others, but when the creative bug catches me, i have to succumb to it's wishes haha **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Katniss woke up on the train she immediately remember where she was and why she was here. Dropping back onto the pillow, she let her thoughts surround her.

'_I know i promise prim that i'd go home to her... And I want to. But he's there and there is no way i can kill him. Never. I'd rather die than do that. And i know that he would never kill me either. But i know that if he won, he's protect Prim as much as possible and made sure she was living alright. I love him so much, but i know it's be for the best. I'm going to help him win. No matter what.'_ Her thoughts ended with a sigh as her hands fiddled with the pin in her hands. Prim slipped it into her pocket when they hugged. Her hand also went to the chain around her neck. Pulling it off, she stared at it. It looked to be just a normal pendant, but on the back there was an inscription.

'_The odds are in your favor, and that favor is that i will always Love you. Forever in my heart, Your strength always.'_

Smiling slightly she opened the clasp to it and saw a series of photo's. On the left side, it was a picture of her, her mother, prim and her father when they were younger.

Next to it, was a picture of Gale and his family. After that was a picture of her and Gale hunting. The last picture was the one she cherished the most. It was a picture of her, lying in the middle of the meadow with all the flowers surrounding her. But what made the photo special was who was in the photo with her. It was of him. She smiled as she caressed the picture. They wern't looking at the camera, she was on her back staring up at him with the most honest smile on her face and he gazed down at her with a fond smile on his face, one of his hands twirling a piece of her hair as the other was holding him up on his side. His necklace hung down out fo his shirt and her hands were playing with it. The person who caught this moment was Haymitch, who took the picture without either of them knowing.

Closing it and putting it back down her top so no one saw it, she stood and got ready with the clothes provided. She knew today they were going to be reaching the Capital and she needed to do everything she can to get sponsors, so when the time comes, she can help him win.

Walking out into the food cart, she noticed that she was the last one there. Slowly an quietly she snuck into her seat and listened to the conversation around her. Effie was on about the fashion and how proud she was to have good tributes this year. She knew it wasn't meant to be derogatory, so didn't think anything of it. Haymitch and Peeta were talking about how to find shelter. When Peeta suggested he light a fire to keep warm and find some bushes to hide in she couldn't help but butt in.

"If you set a fire, the other tributes will know where you are. If you stay by the water side, you will be seen easier because anyone gathering water will notice you so you can't do that. Staying on the ground while sleeping is hazardous to your health as there are sounds that you will hear on the ground that will wake you up more than if your in a tree for example. If your on the ground, you might grow accustomed to the sounds and when you truly are in danger, you wont notice it. However, above ground the sounds are different and you will wake up better if your on a higher ground to the others, therefor, harder to kill."

She couldn't help but smir slightly when Peeta jumped out of his skin. Haymitch did better but not by much. He only jumped slightly and slowly turned in his seat to listen to her, a small smile playing on his lips by the end of it.

"What do you know about the games? I know you hunt, but it's not the same. These are people, not animals." Peeta scoffed at her, turning back to his breakfast, he reached across the table to grab the jam, only to scream slightly and jump as a knife was neatly lodge in between his fingers and stuck in the table.

Ignoring Effie's yell that "It was Mahogany." Peeta turned to her with wide eyes and she surveyed him calmly. Haymitch calmly pulled out the knife and spread butter on his bread with it, all the while watching both of them.

"You may think i know nothing about the games, but i actually know quite a bit that it may surprise you. You would do better not to underestimate your opponents." Continuing scooping food onto her plate, she started to eat it. Haymitch turned to her, a wicked smile on his usually emotionless face.

"So, did I manage to get a fighter this year? Well congratulations sweetheart, you killed a place mat. What else can you do with that knife?" he handed her back the knife, the handle facing her. Without thought she grasped the knife and flung the knife to her left, letting it spin as it came out of her hand and lodge itself between two panel of wood on the wall. Letting the silence drift over her as she continued to eat she smiled to herself. _'That was quite fun. Maybe i can have fun during this, because if i'm going to die, i mind as well die having fun.'_

Minutes later, there was a noise as they came out of a tunnel at the Capital. She stood up and walked quickly over to the window. Outside there was rows and rows of people, screaming and shouting at the train. Putting a smile on her face and waving nicely at the crowd her only thoughts were _'If i'm doing this, let's get it right from the beginning'_

Beckoning Peeta over to the window, who reluctantly joined her and put on a smile and wave for the crowds. They went wild at both of them. Peeta actually tried to hold her hand, but she yanked it away from him, hissing _'don't touch me!'_

He didn't answer her, but she knew that wan't going to be the end of it.

Rolling into the station, they were ushered into the building right in front of them and into an elevator. "Each district has a floor to themselves. Us being district 12 and the poorest one, we get the penthouse."

Walking out of the lift they looked at their surroundings and were wowed. It was very extravagant and not what they were used to. But they did it that way because the closer you are to the capital, the better off you are so in the games, they give you the best they can if your worser off so you can enjoy it up until you die in the games. Sad, but true.

Finding our rooms, we got changed and then back out into the dining room. Katniss wore a simple red tank top with black skinny jeans and trainers. Sitting down, she saw Effie in her normal Capital outfit and wondered if she actually did like those clothes or if she was being forced to wear them.

"Tomorrow, will be the opening event. You will be up early tomorrow morning, meet your stylists and prep team and be prepped for the ceremony. You are going to be made to look your best while also representing your district. You also get to meet the other tributes, maybe. If you can form an alliance in the next 7 days of training, do it, especially if there strong. The stronger you are and they are the further you get. Now, go to bed. Your going to need your sleep. And no matter what tomorrow, don;t argue with your prep team. At all. Just do as they say, got it?" Haymitch, in his moments of soberness, decided to inform them of the next day. Nodding at him, Katniss was the first to walk out, fiddling with the chain on her locket.

'_Tomorrow, I get to see him. And i want to look my best and be dressed to impress, so I hope my stylist is nothing like the previous ones. Even though he'd love to see me naked and covered in coal, i don't want anyone else seeing that.'_

Sitting on her bed, she looked out of the window that looked out on the capital. Knowing that she wouldn;'t get to sleep anytime soon, she wandered back out into the shared space. Haymitch was out there and drinking, again. He turned to see her and she thought he was going to tell her to go back to bed, but instead he gestured to the seat next to him. Sitting down the locket still being fiddled with they remained in silence. The only sound was of his glass and the bottle clinking together when he poured a drink.

"I should have known you wouldn't do what i said. You never do, so why should you start now? Huh." he huffed at the end and they shared a smile. In all the time they'd known each other, she'd never done anything he'd asked of her, unless she was told to do it by someone else too.

"I knew i wouldn't be able to sleep, so i thought i'd watch the reaping for the other districts. I want to see the competition. I know i wont be able to win, and i know he wont have it in him to kill me or i him. So i'm going to do my best for him to win. I know he'll look after Prim when he wins."

Her voice startled him out of his own thoughts and he looks at her, eye brow raised with a slightly incredulous look on his face. "Your going to help him win? I know you love him, but i thought you'd do everything to get back home, to your sister?"

"I know. It seems odd for me doesn't it? But, i know i have it in me to get to the final and if he wasn't it it, i would win. I know i could do it. But with him here too, I might make it to the final two, but neither of us would be able to kill each other. I know it. I wouldn't be able to cope without him. I'd probably turn out like my mother and i don;t want Prim to have to go through that again. I know it'd hurt her that i'm gone, but with him, she loves him like her own brother and i know he'd never shut down on her."

Haymitch listened to her and saw the reasoning but also knew that her boy would never let that happen, in a million years. Clearing his throat, he told her something.

"Just so you know, the roof is the floor above us and is free of everything. It's got a great view and sometimes has great company too." He just hope she got the message hidden in the sentence. _'There are no camera's or recording equipment on the room and he will be up there tonight.'_

Nodding, she stood up. "I think i might go there. Some fresh air might let me get to sleep." Wandering to the lift, she pressed the 13th floor and waited for it to get there. The doors opening she stepped out into the cool night air and wandered over to the railings. Standing there, she waited for what seemed like an eternity when a voice came from behind her.

"If it wasnt for the fact that i love Prim too, i would be telling you how stupid you are for volunteering!" a deep voice spoke from behind her. Taking a deep breath, she turned and the air in her lungs dissapeared as she stared into the ice cold eyes of...

**Authors Note - Thanks for those who reviewed! So glad to know people like this story and it's not even been up one full day yet! Ahhh! Hahhaa **

**Thank you to Finnislife and Julie-Anna12 for Following and favoriting this story! CYBER COOKIE!**

**Hope you like this Chapter! **

**~Kitty**


	4. Chapter 4

**A different Time and Place**

**Authors Note- Hello! It's me again! I have another idea for a hunger games story. Shocking, I know! Haha **

**I hope you all like this one too, i'm not going to stop writing chapter for all the others, but when the creative bug catches me, i have to succumb to it's wishes haha **

**Your going to hate me in this one cus I'm missing out where she meets up with him, and going straight to where Cinna get's her and Peeta ready. You'll realize why i did that later. I mean, you probably know it is already (obviously) but i want to officially reveal it in the story at the right time. **

**Chapter 4**

Sighing, she walked into the elevator with Haymitch, Effie and the ever annoying Peeta. It's like he has a split personality. One minute he seems to hate her and the next he wants to talk to her and follows her around. _'i seriously don't get him! I wish i could just leave him, but Haymitch said to stick together, at least until training. He already knows who my alliance is going to be with, even if that includes the rest of them, and he knows that i couldn't care less about Peeta. But i need sponsors if i want to survive. Grrr, i hate it when Haymitch actually makes sense!'_

Getting off on the right floor, all the other tributes were there and being led towards there prep team. She got pushed into the room with hers and there in started the next 3 hours full of torture. She never said a word to the, only smiled over the pain. Her team seemed to love her and admire her more because of this. Even when they said _'too much hair this one has' _or _'i like her, but the odds are she wont last long' _she never lost her cool and kept on smiling through the pain, no matter how fake it must look.

Sitting up on the bed, she was in just a hospital gown type outfit when the door opened and an tall ish dark skinned guy walked through.

"That was the bravest thing i've ever seen. She was your little sister right? I'm ever so glad that i'm your stylist. I believe in you. And i saw how you handled the prep team, your in this to win it arn't you?" he walked straight up to her and shook her hand, barely giving a breath before continuing on.

"Most people just congratulate me..."she trailed off as she realized that maybe, there was another person that she could trust.

"Well, i'm saying how brave you are. And I can tell you have spirit. So for the opening ceremony, were going to do something different than what other stylists have done to district 12 previously. Your not afraid of fire are you?" he gave her a grin and even thought she wasn't afraid of fire, she was slightly afraid of what he was going to do.

2 hours later they were both walking to where the chariot were and Haymitch along with Peeta and what looked to be his stylist, Portia, waiting for them. Peeta was in a similar outfit to her. A black unitard, covering the whole of his body, with a high collar. Hers covered and enhanced every curve of her body, not that she realized that. Her hair was in many little braids and all woven around each other in a circle, leaving two on either side to loop around and hang down a little. The make up complimented her, it was a simple Cleopatra eyeliner flick, with a grey smokey eye. Looking at the other tributes, she saw that they were already underestimating her and especially Peeta. Turning, she caught sight of someone watching her intently. Tall, blonde, muscled across the room was staring at her as if he'd never seen anything like her before. She gave him a shy smile and his face seemed to soften almost inperviously before her view of him was blocked by her mentor. Looking up at him questionably, he harshly whispered in her ear " I know your trying to make alliances, like i told you, but you need to be careful of who you make them with. He's a Career. If they want you in there group, you have to wait until your score hs come out and that's in 5 days time. But don't let that stop you from putting out feelers." he said it loud enough for the people around them to hear but she could hear the undertoned message._ 'I have to make it seem like i don't want you to go to them, but i want you to come out alive so go and do it anyway, because i know it's the best.'_

Scowling slightly at him, she also nodded showing she understood the message. Cinna walked over with a flame on a stick and she became slightly terrified that they were going to be set on fire and killed, even thought the rational part of her brain told her it wasn't real. "I'll put this on you when all the others have left and it's nearly your go okay? Now, up onto the chariot, there about to be set off." Ushering them both to the chariot, Peeta got on first and she struggled to because of the hight step. From behind she could hear Haymitch sign and the next thing she knew there was a push and she was standing on the chariot, looking down, just hoping she didn't fall of. The rest of the chariots were out and she could feel something behind her. Looking, she saw the flames but didn't feel a thing. Even her headband was on fire and yet nothing else was. The chariot set off and they came out of the tunnel and were both blinded and deafened by the lights and the amount of people shouting. As soon as they saw them, the shouting got louder and there names and district were being shouted more than the others. Braking out of her shock, she waved and blew kisses, even managing to catch a rose thrown her way. Winking at the guy who threw it and waving even more she felt Peeta grabbing her hand. Forcing herself not to snatch it away, she saw him doing the same on his side. Deciding to make a show of them, making them remember her even more, she threw their entwined hands up in the air, just thinking to herself, _'I hope he realizes that this doesn't mean anything, either of them...'_

Coming to a stop in front of President snow, she decided to take her chances and look around only to find most tributes staring at them. She nodded at most of them, but reaching Districts 2 and 1 she saw different stares. The two from 2 were staring at her in respect and from 1 all she got was envy and anger. The speech came to an end and they set off again. Looking at the podium, she was waving again and this time, looked straight at the president and smiled at him. She took of his white rose and threw it her way, managing to catch it she nodded and blew him a kiss, a smile still on her face. Bringing it to her nose, she noticed a very unique smell about it that she couldn't lace but seemed to like. Back in the tunnel, the flames cute off and she tugged her hand free from the death grip Peeta had on her.

As soon as they were able, their prep team, stylist and mentors rushed over to them, throwing them compliments and saying how proud they were of them. Haymitch clapped her on the shoulder. "Well done Sweetheart, didn't know you knew how to act so well." he then noticed the rose in her hands and knew immediately who threw it at her.

"Do you know what that is? That's a rose from president Snows collection, he threw it especially at you?" he rasped as he continued staring at the rose in her hands. As soon as his slight yell was over the rest of the team stopped what they were doing and surrounded her, them too staring at the rose. She gave it a thought and a smile came upon her face.

"You know how we have to interviews soon? Is there anyway to preserve the rose until then? Because if possible, i'd like to have it on me, either on my dress or in my hair when i do the interview. To show my loyalty to the capital, since the president seems to like me soo much." her tone was only slightly sarcastic at the end but Cinna and Haymitch were the only ones to pick that up. Looking at one another they both nodded.

"You bet we can sweetheart. Just give it to Cinna and he can take care of it. I'm sure it'll go lovely with whatever he creates." he smiled at her so she handed over the flower and saw Cinna take care of it very delicately.

On the way up, the elevator was full so Katniss opted to stay behind and get the next one. Haymitch didn't want to leave her on her own, so he too stayed behind. Looking around, noticing the no one was about he talked to her in quiet tones.

"You do know what it means by him throwing on of his roses at you? That means he's backing you and you do not want to disappoint him. He either knows something about you that makes him believe you can win this or he saw something in you when you came out that made him think the same thing. Either way, you need to be the best you can be, at all times. I know i'm going to be telling Peeta to not reveal what he's strong at until he's in the private session, but you are going to have eye's on you everywhere. There's also a updated training room this year, and the archery is better equipped for you. I know your good at most things, so spend equal time on all stations, but don't hide anything. When with the game makers, since your going last, your going to have to do something brilliant to get there attention so show off everything you can, because Snow has eye's and ears everywhere. And if your going to join an alliance, especially if it's with the Careers, don't finalize anything until your score comes out. Okay?" everything he said, he made sure to keep an eye out for someone else. They both knew someone was listening but they also knew who it was and that person would help them with this plan. Receiving an affirmative noise from the shadows, they walked into the awaiting Elevator and pressed the 12 button, letting it take them up there.

"Are you going to show you and Lover Boy know each other? Or are you going to be seen getting to know him in training? Because, depending on which root you take, when it comes to the interview, it might even work in both of your favors." She glanced at him and smiled, letting him know everything is taken care of.

"Don't worry, we have a plan sorted out. Depending on what the others think of me, when i show them what i can do, were going to reveal that we know each other, but only slightly and pretend to be getting to know each other, especially if i get into their alliance. As for the interview, were both going to allude to having someone waiting for us, and that were both going to win and were not going to say there names but give hints and glances and see if anyone can pick it up." Haymitch looked lost in thought and then nodded, telling her that it was a good plan with out the words.

There conversation ended when the doors opened and the stepped into the penthouse. Everyone was gathered around the TV and were watching intently. Effie turned and saw them beccconing them over with a frantic wave of her hand.

"You have to watch this, look, watch!" rewinding it to the start, they realized it was of the opening and Caesar Flickerman was commentating.

"Ahh would you look at all these lovely districts. 1 look lovely, as always and 2 look like the strong people they are. 3, well what can you... Oh my. What is that?" The screened zoomed in on the tunnel where the last chariot was coming out and saw that it was on fire, the crowd going wild

"There on fire! Oh my, look at the crowd! There loving it! Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mallark! The girl and boy on fire! The crowd loves them, they seem to love the crowd even more... Shh shh, the speech by The president." they stopped talking until the speech was over and the chariots were wet off again.

"well, we know know who to watch out for, look out district 12 may have a chance this year... Oh my! Did you see that? Did you see that?!" he pointed to the screen, where in slow motion, they saw Katniss smile and wave up at the president who nodded at her and pulled off his rose from his jacket and threw it at her. It also showed her taking it, her smile getting bigger and sending another wink and wave to the president. After smelling it, the camera's went back to normal.

"did you see that? The president threw her one his very special roses! Do you know what this means? He think Katniss has a chance. The last time he threw his rose for someone, they won the games! Well, this is very exciting, i cannot wait for the interviews and the scored later in the week. I am Caesar Flickerman, and this was the opening ceremony for the 84th annual Hunger Games."

Almost at the same time, they all turned to Katniss and they all had smiles on there faces. Well, almost everyone. Peeta looked at her like he hated her and sat back down, glaring a hole in the back of everyone else's head.

"This is fabulous! He threw that specifically for you! You have to win this! Try your hardest, do everything you can to impress everyone and anyone. You need sponsors, even if you have to make an alliance with people, including the Careers. I know you can do it Katniss!" Effie squealed in her ear as he hugged her. Nodding in compliance, she rolled her eye's to Haymitch who just shrugged.

"I'm going to go get out fo this outfit. Cinna, i love you and what you did, but it's a bit tighter than i'd like hah." Back tracking her steps into her room and shutting the door, she breathes a big sigh of relief. She didn't know just what she's got herself into, but she knows she can't disappoint them. No matter what. For Prim and for him. She had to do everything she can do.

**Authors Note - I hope you liked it! I know Peeta's not the same as in the book or movies but then again, neither is Katniss. I hope you like what I threw in there! Enjoy!**

**~Kitty**


	5. Chapter 5

**A different Time and Place**

**Authors Note- Hello! It's me again! I have another idea for a hunger games story. Shocking, I know! Haha **

**I hope you all like this one too, i'm not going to stop writing chapter for all the others, but when the creative bug catches me, i have to succumb to it's wishes haha **

**Chapter 5**

The next day was there first day of training. Waking up, they saw they had their outfits laid out at the end of their beds. Looking for the bathroom, Katniss decided to try and figure out the shower. Knowing she had ample amount of time before Effie even decided to wake her up, she pressed a button in the shower and hot water cascaded from all sides. Pressing more buttons she decided which scent she wanted the most. Remember what the rose smelt like she found that scent and stepped into the stall.

She stayed in there as long as possible, and when she heard Effie call through the door, she decided to end the shower.

"How do i turn it off? I need to dry my hair too!" mumbling to herself, the water automatically stopped and hot air blew through the stall. Squeaking in terror, she watched in amazing as she started to dry faster than she ever has before. Stepping out, she felt really warm and so she quickly pulled on her sports bra, which was a bit too tight, therefor pushed them up. Her underwear on, she pulled on the black and red top with a 12 on the back and the stretchy black trousers. Tying her hair up in a pony tale, letting her fringe hang down. Walking down to the dining room, she sat down, being the first one there. An Avox put a plate in front of her, she nodded in thanks, remembering not to say anything.

Haymitch stumbled out of his room, sitting down with a thump and put his head in his hands. Laughing at him, she poured him water and stood to hand him the glass.

As she got close, he heard her footsteps and grabbed a knife and threw it her way. His head slowly followed it and his face went slack as he realized who he'd just thrown a knife at.

In a bout of quick thinking, she threw the glass up in the air, missing the knife totally and she spun in a circle and grabbed the handle when it went passed her as she spun back round to where she's originally been. Looking at the glass which, was flying back down, she too caught that and didn't let any of the water spill. Dropping the knife in the right place and placing the glass of water in front of Haymitch, she stared down at him. "It's a good thing that I have such good reflexes isn't it?" She looked reproachfully at him only to hear clapping coming from the door. Standing there was Cinna and Portia and they look clapping hard.

"Sorry Sweetheart, i'm still half asleep. Didn't mean to try and kill you." his slur wasn't present, showing that he's not drunk the whole night, hence why he's in a bad mood.

Turning to the stylists, she raised her eye brow. "You show that to the game makers in a few days time, and you'll be the only thing they'll talk about. How did you do that? Most people i know could maybe dodge it but not spin as it comes at you, grab it and also grab a glass and not spill a thing!" Portia exclaimed and Cinna just looked on proud.

Shrugging, not wanting to talk about it any more, she sat back down and continued eating. Small talk happened and when Peeta walked in, she was nearly finished. Wiping her face, she turned to Haymitch and Effie. "are we allowed to go into the training room early? I know we have to listen to the rules, but i can't be the only one who wants to get down there..." Effie didn't respond. Waiting for Haymitch she sat back and tried not to look impatient.

"You can go down, your not allowed to attack or spar with any of the other tributes. Any trainers are fair game and when the leader comes in to state the rules, you have to go over and listen. Got it? Behave, i don't want to hear that you got into a first on your first day."

He waved her off and she stood up rolling her eye's at him and stormed out fo the apartment into the elevator. Pressing the ground floor she waited for it to get there. It dinged to a stop and the doors opened on 2. Stepping into the elevator with her was Cato. The doors then closed and there was silence through the elevator. Knowing the Camera's were watching them, and knowing he did too, she turned and put her hand out.

"Hi, i'm Katniss Everdeen, from District 12." there was a secret smile on his face, because that was how she introduced herself to him the first time.

"Cato Evans, District 2." he shook her hand and gripped it slightly, sending a smirk her way when she started the squeezing back. There squeezing competition was interrupted by the doors opening.

"Are you going to be training?" his deep voice followed her as they walked through the doors and the peacekeepers opened it for them. Only a few of the trainers were in there.

"Of course, i'm no here to socialize. I'm here to win!" over the years, both had gotten good at sending secret messages when they speak. _'I want to be here for you, to help you win.'_

He looked reproachful at her bit didn;t say a thing. He wandered over to the sword and spear station. That left Katniss to look around. Noticing there was an obstacle course and the trainer seemed to be setting it up, she wandered over.

"Are you going to have a go on this, we time you and every time you fall you get 5 seconds added to your time. The best time at the end of the days training get's a reward. And depending on what district your from, depends on the reward." the trainer was a female, but her voice was so monotone that you wouldn't know that if you couldn't see her.

Sizing up the obstacle course, she nodded, knowing she can do this easily.

The first things was jump on different levels as they moved about, once you get to the top, she had to jump through some rings which were set on fire and land on the other side. Then climbing up the rope wall, you have to swing on piece of different types of ropes and land in the tree and keep climbing up them as fire balls were being thrown at them. Someone them comes at you, a hologram from what she could see and you either have to dodge him fast enough or beat him in a fight. More things get thrown at you as you walk along a wet log and then you had to jump down and your finished. It sounds hard, but to Katniss, it's easy, since she's done this her whole life.

Standing at the starting point, she waits for the bell.

'_3...2...1... GO!'_

Jumping onto the first level she then flipped onto the next one, doing a cartwheel off of it onto the next one, she ran towards the last one and jumped onto it, landing in a roll. Standing up immediately and dodging the fire balls thrown her way, she jumped through the rings of fire and lands, not even thinking about the fact she could have been on fire. Climbing like a squirrel up the ropes and standing on the top and twirling on the ropes handing, being agile enough to grab the next ones until she got close enough to the branch she wanted and leaped onto it, crouching under a fireball aimed at her head she started to climb up it as fast as she possible could. Hoisting herself onto ledge above the tree she dodged the person coming at her. Thinking fast she spun on the spot like this morning only with her leg out it hit them in the back and sent them flying over the edge. Running to the log, she just kept running and not stopping even when she sliped on the log. The edge was getting nearer when something hard hit her in the back of the head. She dived to the floor, sliding along the log and off the edge. She heard gasps as she kept falling. Rolling in the air, she landed on one knew, one foot on the floor and hands bracing her. As she hit the floor, the timer stopped. Taking a deep breath, she looked up and saw gobsmacked looks on everyone faces in the room. The trainers and the other tributes had joined in watching and they looked like they couldn't believe what they just saw.

Looking at the time, she was surprised. Big writing showed _'34 seconds'._

'34 SECONDS? Katniss, how the hell did you do that?!" Haymitch was also in the room, staring at her, the flask in his hands forgotten. Standing up and blushing under all the stares she's receiving, she walked back to her mentor and tried to hide. One trainer cleared her throat and everyone snapped out of it. Her time was recorded and put next to her picture, name and district on the leader board.

A black woman trainer stood in the middle of the room. Clearing her throat, all the tributes gather around her.

"In two weeks, twenty three of you will be dead, one of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days. Particularly to what I'm about to say. First; no fighting with the other tributes, you'll have plenty of time for that at the arena. There are four compulsory exercises, the rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes, ten percent from infection, twenty percent from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife." she stood down from the slight podium and basically told them to get to it. She could see a long line of people waiting to go on to the obstacle course to try and bet her score. She didn't care if they did or not, she knew she did her best.

Heading over to the knife throwing station, she saw Clove already there. Sitting down, stretching, she kept an eye on here. Watching her stance, the way she threw and everything about her, she committed it to memory. Once close went over to the spear station with Cato, she walked over to the knife station and nodded to the trainer.

"Do what you can and then i'm going to help you improve if you need it, which i think you will." the condescending tone she got put her on edge but outwardly she left it alone. She relaxed herself, put herself into the same stance and then widened it slightly to adjust to her hight. The holograms appeared. Grabbing the knifes and getting ready, she threw it and it hit straight in the head, an instant kill. The next two she threw side ways hit them both in the heart. The attacker holograms kept coming at her so she spun, grabbing more and threw three at a time as she spun round and killing 4, as one knife hit two of them. The last 2 knifes were thrown and they hit dead on, killing them. No more holograms were shown.

Smiling to herself, she turned to her trainer and received an appreciating nod from them. "I don't see anything wrong. But, a question. Did you watch 2 when she did it? And slightly copy her technique?" she nodded before Katniss could even respond. "of course you did. If you ever want extra training, come down anytime. The code if your district number and then your birthday. We'll program you in, so you can come and go. If you can cope knife throwing, is there anything else you can do?"

Staring her down, the trainer stood with her arms crossed. "I can use a bow and arrow, have been using one for years. I'm okay with a sword and spear, but usually don't have the power to get them very far. I can spar and get the upper hand most of the time and running and climbing is't a problem for me. Throwing heavy things however, i cannot do."

Getting a nod, the trainer pointed her to the rock climbing session where no one was at the point in time. "Go over there and time yourself. Keep doing it until you can beat out highest scorer, if you can. I'll get you when i've talked to some of the trainers about what we can do for you. We have 5 days to get you in tip top shape, and the best at everything you can be. Were going to try our best." Katniss nodded and started walking only to falter slightly and turn back.

"Why are you doing this? I don;t see you going out of you way to help any of the others. And it cant be because of my obstacle course score or even what district i'm from. So what gives?"

Arms crossed, head cocked, she stared down the trainer. Apparently she saw something that made her answer, because she did.

"We saw the opening ceremony, and how President Snow threw you his rose. People love you, and we can see that you know how to survive. And we unanimously voted that we'd help you, since the president want you to win."

Surprised by the answer, she wandered to the climbing station. _'well, that surprised me. At least it's going to get me more sponsors. And that way i can help him win!'_

**Authors Note - Hope you like this chapter! Last update for the day, cus i'm going out and then tomorrow i have prom and my boyfriends coming round.**

**Hope you like it :')**

**~Kitty**


	6. Chapter 6

**A different Time and Place**

**Authors Note- Hello! It's me again! I have another idea for a hunger games story. Shocking, I know! Haha **

**I hope you all like this one too, i'm not going to stop writing chapter for all the others, but when the creative bug catches me, i have to succumb to it's wishes haha **

**Chapter 6**

Over in a corner, Katniss was being watched. Not that she knew this of course. The games makers have ways of making themselves not be seen. And what they see does determine how much stock they put into the tributes when it comes to the game makers decisions. At the moment, they were watching Katniss. Not all of them saw wha she did at the obstacle course but they of course can see the score board. By the time she was at the knife throwing, everyone was taking an interest in her. Especially Seneca Crane. They all saw how she mimicked Clove. And everyone knows of the special interest the president has shown in her.

"If she can continue on like this, she's going to win. And no one will be a worthy opponent for her, expect maybe Cato from 2, Thresh from 11, and even possibly her own District partner." A rather fat jovial man said from the background and everyone nodded,all except Seneca. He was looking over the rest of the tributes and noticed something interesting. Across the room from Katniss, she was being watched. Rather intently as well. But not in a way that would say 'i can't wait to kill you' but in a protective way. To seneca, it seemed as though he knew Katniss previously and all he wanted to do was to keep her safe. Nodding to himself, he retained the thought of keeping an eye on both of them, because later in the games there may be a chance of both of them winning, if they played there cards right.

Back in the Training room, Katniss was in front of the climbing wall. She either had the choice of trying it with or without the role around her. She chose without, because when your in the games, your not going to have something to hold you if you fall. Looking up, she saw it wasn't that high, but then again, there were several of them on different levels and it's a race to get to where you need to finish.

Already stretched, she waited for the signal that she could go.

'_BOOOM!'_

The fake cannon sounded and she rushed to the first wall. Climbing up it as if she were a squirrel, she reached the top in 4 seconds flat. Swinging down the pole on the other side that was only half the hight of the wall, she ran towards the second climbing wall. The hand and foot holes were more separate and smaller than the previously but that didn't stop her. She went up that one just as fast as the last. 5 seconds later, she was running across the board, balancing perfectly. She seemed to fly off the end when in reality she just jumped. Landing in the middle of the third climbing frame, she took off once more, flying up the wall, where this time there were no foot or hand holds, just the rock face. This didn't discourage her in the slight ace. 7 seconds, she reached the top and the last thing she needed to do was grab the backpack and get onto the metal plate, 6 foot in the air. The backpack in hand, she ran to the left where the wall was and ran up it, jumping and tuning in mid air, grabbing the plate and flinging herself onto it. The beeper sounded and the timer stopped.

4 on the first, 2 to get to the second,5 on the second, 3 to get to the third, 7 on the third and 5 to get onto the plate. 26 seconds in total. Looking up at the scoreboard, she blushed bright red when she realized her name was once more at the top. But not just for her years tributes. She'd bested the previous high scorer. Finnik O'dear. Looking down, she noticed to jump onto the platforms wern't that far and so did 3 rolling jumps onto each of them before reaching the ground. The trainer just stood there smirking at her and she noticed from across the room, the knife throwing trainer was doing the same.

Sensing eye's on her, she followed the feeling to... An empty wall? _'Huh? There's no one there, so why does it feel like someone's watching me?'_

Staring more intently at the corner, it flickered and for a second, the game makers appeared and raised there glasses to her before she couldn't see them any more.

'_So that's how they determine the scores, i knew it couldn't just be from a 10 minute session with them.'_

Nodding at the corner, she turned and noticed more stares. At the back of the room, were some mentors, including hers and without a drink for once. He was staring at her speculatively and was lost in thought. The other mentors were watching there own tributes, but every now and then they'd glance her way. Across from them Cato and Peeta were at the same throwing station. Although, neither seemed happy about it. Both were staring at her too. Peeta with adoration and lust and Cato with pride.

Ignoring both of them, she went back to the knife throwing trainer and stopped to hear what she had to say.

"We know what we want to do with you, and we've noticed a few things. One, you district partner seems a little... Infatuated with you. That may not be good for you. But for now, ignore that. Two, Cato from two seems interested with you. And we've had new from the president on why that could be. We want to confirm whether or not that's true or not."

Nodding carefully at what she said, she glanced over at Peeta and grimaced at the look on his face. Turning back to the trainer she looked wearily at her and noticed once again she could see the game makers.

"The president has some information off a source in this room that you and another tribute from a different district know each other. And that he is going to do anything to let you, win but knows that your going to do the same for him as well. Is this true?" her thoughts immediately go to _'him'_ and a smile appears on her face. The trainer didn't need any more confirmation than that. Nodding over to Seneca and receiving one in return, the trainer led Katniss over to Haymitch. Pulling him aside, the trainer told him the new schedule for her.

"She shows great aptitude for everything here, as you can see. The president has taken interest in her, as you may have realized, and the game makers are interested too. Seneca Crane has proposed that we train her like we would to Careers, if they showed the potential. There's only one other person we would train with her and that's Cato, from district 2. For this training, we would take them both out of normal sessions and take them underground, to the special training center. But we need to ask your permission if you'll let her go." As soon as they mentions her and Cato training alone, she was all for it. The more time she spent training, the better she could be at helping him win these games. And the more time she could spend with him too. Looking at Haymitch, she saw him eyeing the district 2 mentor and then suddenly turned to her and nodded.

Knowing the next 5 days were going to be good, she let herself be pulled from the room. Ignoring the concerned look from Peeta, her only thought was _'I can't wait to show what i can do.'_

**~Time Skip~**

Walking into the penthouse suit, she noticed everyone sitting around the table, the food just being served. Having already washed, she sat down and filled her plate with everything she knew she'd need to keep her energy up. Eating with manners, she tried not to scarf everything down in one go. Feeling the stares of everyone in the room, she pulled her head up slowly and saw everyone baring Haymitch looking at her. Peeta with concern. Effie with glee. Her prep team and Cinna were looking at her carefully.

"What?" Her innocent question started off a series of things she had no control over.

"Where were you? You wern't at lunch and you wern't in the training room, you didn;t walk out did you?!" That was Peeta, basically shouting worriedly in her ear.

"Oh this is splendid! Absolutely splendid! I just knew you had it in you!" Effie, of course.

"Katniss! You look wonderful darling, just wonderful! Your face when you train. The determination, the beauty. It's..."

"Just fabulous it is! Just simply fabulous!" Her prep team double teaming up with each other.

"Katniss! Answer me! What do they mean? Train? You wern't in the training room for long! Answer me!" Peeta again, but this time, h'd thrown his utensil down and grabbed her arm in a bruising grip, turning her towards him harshly, almost pulling her arm out of it's socket.

She made sure no pain showed on her face at this, but Cinna and Haymitch must have been watching her eye's where there was a glimpse of it before it dissapeared behind a mask. They sat to attention, watching avidly and frowning, their eye's trained on her and Peeta.

"Peeta. Let go of my arm. I don't have to answer to you. Your not my keeper, nor my boyfriend. Where i was and what i was doing and who i was with has nothing to do with you. Whether or not i skipped training and lunch is none of your concern. Now let me go!" the further she got on in her speech, the tighter the grip got and the more Peeta glared down at her.

By the end, pain was entering her voice but not her face. The others were shocked by his next reaction.

Dragging her off her chair to half kneel/half sit in front of him, he lent forward, twisting her arm creating a cry of pain, and bared his teeth in her face, whispering harshly.

"You don't do anything without my say! You owe me! I saved your sisters worthless life! You tell me where you were and who you were with or so help me... You wont like what i can actually do!" With that, he bought his other hand forward and ran it fro her shoulder, down her front and to her side where it went behind her back and gripped her ass.

He couldn't do much more as Haymitch ripped his arms away from Katniss, catching him by surprise and causing him to let her go. She collapsed onto the ground onto to be cradled protectively in Cinna's arms. Across from them, Haymitch was ripping into Peeta something rotten.

"You never, never do that to a girl, ever! You do not hurt them! Especially not her! You don't own her, she down't owe you nothing! This is the Hunger games! One of you will die and right now, it's going to be you if you keep acting this way! That's no way to treat a girl, old or young. I should kill you for that..." he had him backed against the wall, arm across throat and pushing on his windpipe to cut off his air slowly. Peeta couldn't answer, only had a nasty grimace on his face as he glared at Haymitch. His face was slowly going purple from the lack of air.

"Haymitch, let him go. You'll get in trouble and we can't have that." Effie, the normally happy and bubbly person, was glaring at Peeta too. Normally, she would have happily let him do it, but she didn't want Haymitch to get into trouble for it, so close to the Capital.

Pushing on extra hard before letting go he sneered at him and said one last thing. "I hear you've come near her again, and done something she didn't like or something happen and she got hurt, that games will be the least of your problems." letting go fully, he watched at Peeta dropped to the floor, gasping for breath. Walking over to where Katniss sat in Cinna's arms, he noticed she wasn't crying or wide eye'd in terror, although she was holding her arm tightly to her chest. Dropping on his knees in front of her, he gently pulled it from her grasp, watching her face for any pain.

"Come on sweetheart, let me have a look at your arm. If it's sprained or broken, we need to go get it fixed because you can't train like that or go into the games with it..." His normally gruff voice was surprisingly soft, and she let him rolls her sleeve up and look at her arm. Keeping her eye's on his face, she noticed Cinna intake of breath and the grimace that showed in his eye's. Slowly lowering her eye'd to her arm, she closed them and turned her head away. There on her arm, was a giant purple handprint, that was much to big too be hers definitely. Not only that but it didn;t look to be in the right place, indicating that it was broken or at least sprained.

"Come on Katniss, we need to get you to the medical bay. You don't have to say anything, just let us do that talking. Well say that one of the holograms got you sparing and you've just noticed it. Okay?" The smooth slightly gay voice of Cinna reverberated from behind her. Nodding, she let the men guide her into a standing position. Noticing Peeta still there, catching his breath, glaring at her, she gave him her best glare and saw the surprise on his face before they passed him. Cinna on her bad arm side and Haymitch on her other, she let them do what they liked. Haymitch out his arm around her shoulders, whereas Cinna just put his hand on hers. Standing in the elevator it went down and was reaching the bottom before it stopped. The number said 2 and inwardly she cursed her luck. The doors opened to reveal Cato, followed by Brutus. Both set of eye's widened as they took in her arm and who she was with. Cinna immediately glared at them, but kept in his surprise that as soon as the doors closed, Cato gently pulled her injured arm to him and looked it over. Giving a cursory glare at both Cinna and Haymitch and deeming them the ones not responsible, he spoke to her in soft quiet tones. Ones that you wouldn't think possible.

"Kat, did Peeta do this to you? I know you told me that he was a sweet person, but i watched him today and yesterday. He thinks your his and i think he'd do anything to get you to agree." This didn't surprise to two mentors, but it did the stylist.

'_How did they know each other? Neither of them were in the normal training rooms so maybe. But why then would they talk like they've known each other for year... Or maybe, they have...'_

Pulling herself from their grasp, she let herself be pulled into another hug by Cato. Making sure not to move her arm, he held her tightly, as she closed her eyes and sunk into him. Over her head, he looked at Cinna and nodded, then to Haymitch and Brutus with a questioning look. An answering nod was given before he too closed his eyes and layed his forehead on top of Katniss' own head.

**Awwww A sweet moment! Finally! I know i promised to update the other first, but this came to me!1 i just had to write it!**

**Thank you That-awkward-book-nerd, infamous3, .391 and sakurazaki for Following this story!**

**Thank you sakurazaki, HeyoMyFellowReaders101 and Clover2000 for favouriteing this story! Cyber cookie for all!**

**~Kitty**


	7. Chapter 7

**A different Time and Place**

**Authors Note- Hello! It's me again! I have another idea for a hunger games story. Shocking, I know! Haha **

**I hope you all like this one too, i'm not going to stop writing chapter for all the others, but when the creative bug catches me, i have to succumb to it's wishes haha **

**Chapter 7**

The trip down to the medical bay was a shorter ride than to floor two. Cato and Katniss stayed like that the whole ride down and as soon as the door opened they slowly pulled apart. His arm stayed around her waist and pulled her close to him, glaring at the others, daring them to say anything. Nothing was said, Cato and Katniss following the others. They stayed close to each other and one of Cato's hands was protectively holding her against him and the other hand softly holding onto her injured one, making sure it didn't move and hurt her even more.

Stepping through the doors, the district 2 mentor and Haymitch walked of towards the only other person in there and whispered at her, pointing over to Katniss now and then.

Cinna, Katniss could see, was looking over at them every few seconds and then looking away again, thoughtful expression on his face but not voicing what he wanted to ask.

"I will kill him, you do know that don't you?" Cato whispered directly in her ear, so none of the others heard it. She didn't move a muscle and whispered as quietly as he did back. "Yes I do. I may not like the thought of killing people, but were going into the games. And i'm going to try my hardest to get you out. And i don't care what you say."

Pulling away as she finished, she let herself be led away by the nurse who sat her to a bed with curtains around it, leaving a shocked tribute behind her. It didn't take long for them to heal her arm. It was broken in two places and they set the bones right and knitted them back together with there special nano-technology. Although, she did have to wear a splint for the next day in training, so she didn't re-break it.

Walking out from behind the curtains with the splint on, she flexed her hand a few times and moved it and deemed that she could still do most things in training, just not archery, like she had hoped to be able to do. Looking at Cato, she didn't react when he stood there, arms crossed and no emotions going across his face, knowing he must be angry for her previous comment.

Haymitch wandered over to her and checked her arm and discreetly whispered into her ear, "Your getting help, sweetheart. Loads of help, not just off me or the sponsors. And i can guarantee you, Peeta will not be making it any where near the end of the games, or anywhere near you." He pulled back, his secret smile on his face and she gave one back. Pulling her over to where everyone was standing, she let herself be pulled into Cato's arms once again.

Walking with them into the hallway, she noticed more Peacekeepers milling around more than before. Shrugging it off as nothing, she thought no more about it. But Cato knew why. He knew that word had gotten back to the capital and maybe even President Snow that Katniss was injured and by whom. It wouldn't surprise him if Peeta didn't get a little... Warning before the games began.

With one arm secured around Katniss, Cato led them all back to the elevator and pressed the button for the 12th floor. Turning to the other occupants, he looked expectantly at them, mainly the two mentors. A silent communication went on before Haymitch sighed and turned to them.

"You know somethings going off. And it involves you two. But we can't tell you much more than that, you'll just have to figure it out for yourselves, which i'm sure you can do." He gave them both a look, a look that told them that they'd be stupid not to figure it out.

They left it at that and the elevator dinged as they got to the right floor. Haymitch, Brutus and Cinna all stepped out first and looked around. No one was in sight, not even Effie. Moving towards the shared living room, they relaxed marginally when there was hide nor hair of Peeta anywhere. Cato sat down and pulled Katniss down with him, sitting her almost on him but not quite. Leaning back into the sofa, not into Cato not matter how much she wanted to, she calmy crossed her arms and cooly looked at the others.

"I'm sure you have... Some questions for the two of us?" Almost immediately there were questions. Sharing a look, Cato and Katniss knew they might be here for a while.

**~Time Skip~**

Later that night, Cato and Katniss were once again on the roof. They were stood at the railing, the wind blowing through their hair and clothes gently. They wern't talking, but talking wasn't needed. After the eventful last few hours they've had, they don't need to talk.

"You need to go to bed. Even if your wrist if fine, it's in a splint and you wont be able to train properly tomorrow. So you'll need your rest, because it'll take more out of you than you think." His voice carried over to her. Reluctantly she stepped back from the railing and walked over to the elevator, accepting the fact that he was following her.

Her floor didn't take all too long to reach. Being pulled into a hug by Cato, she relaxed into him. Breathing in his scent, Katniss took a step backwards and waved him away as the doors shut.

Wandering to her room, she locked it, not wanting a visit from Peeta in the middle of the night, or anyone really.

**~Time Skip~**

The next morning, she woke up once again, showered and got ready for training. Grimacing at the splint, she decided she'd eat first before everyone else so se could leave before Peeta got there. She wan't afraid of him, just wary now she knew what he could potentially do.

Munching her way through her healthy breakfast, she ignored everyone who came in. No one spoke to her, or even spoke at all. And she noticed nearer the end of breakfast that Peeta was as far away from her as they could get him. Shaking her head silently, she wiped her mouth and stood up, nodding towards her mentor before leaving the room. Knowing he'd follow her down when he was done with his breakfast, she entered the elevator and pressed the ground floor. The training level she was using was on a different floor, but she was told to always come to the regular training room first, encase there were any notices from the head trainer or game makers.

No one joined her on the way down, but she was early once again. In the training room, there was no one at all, yet she felt like she was being watched as it was. Ignoring it for now, she headed over to the archery station and reverently looked over all the bows and arrows. Looking at her wrist, she grimaced and walked away from them, knowing that she wouldn't be able to use one correctly with her wrist like this.

Looking around, her eye's lit up when she saw throwing knives and spears and thought back to what she did yesterday.

**~Flashback~**

"Throwing spears are different to throwing knives, there longer, bigger, heavier and you can't fling them. You have to aim, just like in archery. Now, to throw a spear, it's mostly your upper body strength and propulsion that get it to fly and you use your hands and eye's to aim it. To start of with, i'm going to demonstrate it a few times and see if you can't pick up the way I move."

Cato was teaching her how to throw spears in return she was going to teach him the basics of archery and knife throwing. When she stepped back of the podium, he stepped forward, picked up a spear and took aim. He did the first 2 slowly, letting Katniss watch him, before he sped up. Each time, he just threw them, but his stance was similar and she kept note of that, knowing adjustments would be needed.

After throwing 7, all of which landed very close to the center of the target, he turned to her and told her it was her turn. Moving forward, she grabbed a sear and weighed it out. After throwing it between her hands for a moment before taking up stance. Adjusting what she saw Cato do, she threw it as hard as she could and it hit the target, but not near the center.

Taking another and throwing it, her aim was closer. After 3 throws, she hit the middle and from then on she got them very close on each target.

Turning to see Cato looking impressed with his arms crossed and all the trainers clapping, she smiled to herself.

**~End Flashback~**

Laughing, she shook her head at how much Cato was actually surprised at how well she did, not that he showed it. Still feeling as though she was being watched, she looked out of the corner of her eye and saw a shimmer in the corner where the game makers watch them from. Snorting, she turned and raised her eye brow, knowing it was one of them watching her. They came into view almost immediately and the few that were there toasted to her. Including Seneca Crane. Nodding to them, she turned when the door behind her opened and revealing Haymitch, who for once didn't look drunk and didn't have a drink with him, that she could see anyway.

"Alright sweetheart, now all we have to do is wait for the big brute to come down with his mentor and see if there are any messages from the game makers before we can go and train in the careers quarters." As if on que, Cato and Brutus walked through and nodded to the game makers too.

The next half an hour was spent waiting for the other to arrive and for notices to be read, before they could finally go train.

The only though Cato had in this time was, _'If he looks at her like that one more time, i'm going to wring his neck.' _Katniss hadn't noticed, but Peeta hadn't taken his eyes off her since he stepped in the room, and his eye's wern't very pleasant.

**Authors Note - What do you think? Tell me please **


	8. Chapter 8

**A different Time and Place**

**Authors Note - Sorry i haven't been on in a while, but i am back, even if i am going to collage in a few days :)**

**Chapter 8**

By lunch time, Cato and Katniss had only got 3 hours of training in, because it took forever for all of the tributes to arrive and then Atlanta went on the tell them, without naming any names, that harming any other tributes, whether they fought back or not, is against the rules. Cato, Katniss and Their mentors knew who this was aimed at and it seemed that by the way he was being glared at, the other mentors had felt it fit to inform them.

"Your good, fire girl. I knew that you with a bow and arow meant that you might win, but i never knew you had such skill with them as well as the knives." Cato jokingly said, as he sat down next to her, a light sheen of sweat on both of their skins and breath slightly labored after a 45 minute run.

"Your not to bad yourself, you giant brute." she teased him right back and genuine smiles came onto both of their faces, before they dissapeared again. Just as Katniss stood back up to stretch her body to calm down, a door on the far right opened, only they hadn't seen it before. Out through the door, stepped Seneca Crane, a couple of the other game makers they'd seen in the box and a man they knew to be The president. Dropping what they were doing, they both stood to attention then bowed in unison and stood back up again. This was the official sign of respect if you were to ever meet the president.

"President Snow." They intoned, keeping their eye's down but their bodies straight. You could only tell by looking at Katniss's hands that she was nervous, but Cato show nothing. He was used to things like this, being from District 2.

"Katniss, Cato, how wonderful that I finally get to meet you. You both have definitely made everyone interested in you two, haven't you? What with Katniss in the opening Ceremony, and your surprising relationship... Not to mention how talented you both are in training." He finished at that and started to walk around the training room, leaving them to look at each other in confusion. Cato nodded to Katniss and opened his mouth to speak.

"Thank you President, we are trying hard to make these Games more enjoyable for the people watching them." Since Cato was from 2 and his father dealt with the president more than once, he knew what was right and what was wrong to say when in his presence.

"I appreciate that, you both are going to be tributes that need to be watched in the games, just as we are watching you now. But enough of that, i have a offer for the both of you. You do not have to choose it and if you do not choose it, then nothing will change... But this offer is to make the games more interesting from the start, as you both want to do that anyway, i thought you might be interested."

The way he said things, it was as if it was all their choice and nothing would happen, only they knew the president and there's always a catch. If they didn;t say yes to whatever his offer was they may not be hurt, but what about their families? And if they said yes and it didn;t go his way, what could happen them. They could only wait and see what his offer actually was.

"Only you two will know this, but near the end of the games, we will announce that there will be two winners, as long as they are in alliance with each other. And we want those winners to be you. We know that you two have known each other for quite some time before this, but not on the how, only that it was probably illegal. But we will over look that, if you band together, whether just in a two like you are now, or if Katniss joins the Careers. And if you make the games interesting in anyway you can, we can gauntree for you both to win this. What happens after you win the games, if you do take us up in this offer, is entirely up to you, or we can make another deal when the times comes. Because you both are quite the catch and i'm sure th capital would love the pair of you, especially if you both won..." he left the sentence open, to let them think what they wanted, and Cato clicked onto it immediately. Katniss however looked on confused and glanced at Cato and then to the floor, trying to figure out what he meant.

Everything he offered them sounded great. A chance to win the games, together and nt have to kill each other, work in an alliance and show off what they can and they came even make the games even more interesting for the capital. And the only catch is that they... Become something for the Capital to exploit? Katniss paled in shock as she realized what they were going to do to her and Cato, if they won. They were going to be sold for the capitals 'Entertainment'. She wanted to grimace at the thought but knew she couldn't with the President around. Looking back over t at Cato, he was staring at her as if trying to see what she was thinking. He nodded to her then to the president and she knew he was trying to convince her. Convince her to do it.

The president did say that they could come u with another deal, when the times comes, so maybe if they agree'd to do it, them maybe they could find a way out of it.

"Mr President, we both agree to what you are proposing and we will make the games more entertaining for the public." Cato's cool and collected voice broke through the silence and the president turned to them, a smile on his face that didn;t seem at all genuine, and clapped.

"Excellent, then, we will leave you to train. When the games get down to 8 tributes left, we will announce that there will be 2 winners, as long as they were in the same alliance. In the games you cannot split from each other and try and win with someone else, you must win together or not at all. And you must give it your all, and make it worth while watching, which also means you must get high scores in the private meetings. Good luck, and may the odd be ever in your favor." With that they all walked out of the room leaving Cato and Katniss there to stare into space.

Moments later, they both sat back down next to each other and the shock started to wear off.

"Cato, Did we just agree to what i think we did?" Katniss's normally unaffected voice sounded small and meek. Cato turned so he was facing her and pulled her to his side, leaning his chin on top of her head.

"Yeh. We just agreed to make the games interesting and in return, we both get to win the hunger games... Atleast now I wont have ti kill you hey Catnip?" he tried to make it sound funnier than it actually was and they both ended up laughing. Even if they did sound slightly hysterical.

20 minutes later Brutus and Haymitch wandered through the door and stopped short when they saw Katniss on the ground seemingly unconscious and Cato swinging his sword around and around.

Haymitch rushed over to Katniss, only to find no marks what so ever on her. Frowning he questioned Cato.

"Cato, why is Katniss on the ground unconscious?" in his mind, he was thinking of what he could do to him if Cato had done something to Katniss.

"She's asleep. The president visited us about 30 minutes ago and gave us a chance at winning the games, together, if we did something for him. We agree'd and i think it didn't hit her until he'd left. She got a little hysterical and she fell asleep on me and i let her. I was going to wake her up soon, so she could get something to eat." His voice was emotionless as he kept swinging the sword around and around.

Ignoring them, he dropped it into it's stand and crouched over Katniss. Stroking her hair slightly and putting a hand on hers he whispered her name quietly and her eye's shot open. If it hadn't been for his hand on hers, then she would have swung for him.

"Time to go to lunch, you think your ready? We have to be nice for the other Careers and get you into an alliance with them."

She only nodded and as soon as she stood, they left the room, leaving two confused and slightly irritate mentors in their wake.

Turning to Haymitch, Brutus muttered, "There are gonna be the death of us in these games, if they keep doing things like that."

**Authors Note - Sooooo... What do you think?**

**~Kitty**


End file.
